The Quantum: Armageddon
by Duan Rito
Summary: Banyak orang khawatir tentang kondisi bumi sekarang. Berbagai ramalan dan prediksi akhir zaman pun mulai bermunculan. Konflik antar negara sudah terkobar secara beruntun. Dunia sudah diambang kehancuran. lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Ketiga sahabat ini, Naruto, sasuke dan shikamaru?
1. Chapter 1 : Armageddon Part 1

==The Quantum: Armageddon==

Sumary:

Banyak orang khawatir tentang kondisi bumi sekarang. Berbagai ramalan dan prediksi akhir zaman pun mulai bermunculan. Konflik antar negara sudah terkobar secara beruntun. Dunia sudah diambang kehancuran.

Genre:  
Adventure, Friendship.

Rate :

T

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, gaje, ooc ga bisa dibayangin, etc.

Disclaimer:

©Masashi Khisimoto

=== THE QUANTUM ===

(Sunday 27, December 2015)  
Osaka - Jepang

"Hei Naruto! Buka mata mu sekarang sudah jam berapa! Lihat ini..." Teriak Sasuke membangunkan Naruto.

"Ahh.. Iya apa.. Sekarang jam berapa.. (Melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30, sambil melotot) Oh tidak, kita telat ! Kereta kita menuju Tokyo, tiba dan berangkat lagi pada pukul 07.00!" Ucap dia.

" Lalu sekarang bagaimana? (Berpikir) Emm.. Bagaimana jika kita menelfon Shikamaru agar menjemput !?" Sambil tersenyum dia berkata.

Shikamaru, Dia adalah rekan mereka berdua yang tinggal di Tokyo, Jepang.

"Emm.. Jangan.. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk itu. Jangankan telfon, sms saja tidak di balas!"

(Tokyo, Jepang)

Suasana disana pasti sudah bisa di bayangkan. Bagaimana sibuk dan ramainya para penduduk. Di Pojok kota terdapat kampung yang penghuninya ramah. Disitulah Shikamaru tinggal.

Tapi ..

" Breaking News : Kutub menyongsang ? "  
Seketika itu keramaian kotadan kesibukan masyarakat terhenti tiba-tiba. Mereka menyaksikan berita yang ada di beberapa reklame virtual yang ada di pusat kota.

" Baik pemirsa, Seperti yang anda ketahui sekarang, Kondisi alam sudah berubah drastis sekarang. Skema berikut sudah menjelaskan bahwa kedua kutub di bumi kita bsaling bertukar tempat. Bumi akan terbalik 360°. Semuanya akan berubah. Air laut yang bertambah tinggi, bencana yang terjadi 2x dalam satu hari dan ... Matahari yang akan terbit dari barat ... "

Suasana menjadi amburadul dan semakin panik. Warga sekitar yang meyakini bahwa ini adalah akhir dunia.

(Osaka, Jepang)

"Hey Sasuke, Lihat ini.. Berita macam apa ini, huh?" Kesal Naruto Membantung remote tv nya kearah futon-nya itu.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba terhenti dengan dering telfon di ponselnya.

(Panggilan : Shikamaru)  
"Halo, Ada apa Shikamaru… jarang sekali kau yang menelfon?" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah makanan ringan.

"Hei Sasuke. Apa kau sudah dengar berita yang di keluarkan NASA ?"

"Berita Apa?" Heran dia.

" Bumi sudah di ambang kehancuran, NASA mengonfirmasi bahwa telah di sebarkan berita tentang bertukarnya kutub bumi" Seru dia sambil panik

"(Sasuke tertawa lepas) Hahaha.. ada ada saja lah .. Kalau sudah ada berita nya dan sudah banyak artikel yang menulisnya, baru aku percaya.. Haha. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa kutub itu berpindah tempat dari tempat satuke tem.. (Terpotong dan terperangah melihat Berita di televisi). "

"Halo? Sasuke? Halo.. hei..! Jawab!" Teriak Shimakaru menggertak

Sasuke seketika jatuh dan terperangah melihat berita itu. menghayatinya jika dunia sudah tidak ada harapan.

"D.. DIA.. DIA BENAR..."

~ To be continued ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai minna…. Gaje ya ni ff?, maklum… saya penulis baru disini.. jadi mohon bimbinganya dalam menulis untuk kedapanya… karena itu.. disini saya menerima Kritik dan saran serta Flame yang bersifat membangun dan berbahasa sopan… yang berharap bekelanjutan harap reviews nya ya…..


	2. Chapter 2 : Armageddon Part 2

=== The Quantum : Armageddon====

Berita akhir zaman yang telah di konfirmasi NASA sudah tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru dunia. (Osakan - Jepang)

\- Retrailer_Chapter01  
"Hey Sasuke, Lihat ini.. Berita macam apa ini, huh?" (Naruto)

"Hei Sasuke. Apa kau sudah dengar berita yang di keluarkan NASA ?" (Shikamaru)

"D.. DIA.. DIA BENAR..." (Sasuke)  
..

" Baik pemirsa, Seperti yang anda ketahui sekarang, Kondisi alam sudah berubah drastis sekarang. Skema berikut sudah menjelaskan bahwa kedua kutub di bumi kita bsaling bertukar tempat. Bumi akan terbalik 360°. Semuanya akan berubah. Air laut yang bertambah tinggi, bencana yang terjadi 2x dalam satu hari dan ... Matahari yang akan terbit dari barat ... "  
..

==The Quantum: Armageddon==

Sumary:

Banyak orang khawatir tentang kondisi bumi sekarang. Berbagai ramalan dan prediksi akhir zaman pun mulai bermunculan. Konflik antar negara sudah terkobar secara beruntun. Dunia sudah diambang kehancuran.

Genre:  
Adventure, Friendship.

Rate :

T

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, gaje, ooc ga bisa dibayangin, etc.

Disclaimer:

©Masashi Khisimoto

===Chapter 02 ===

"D.. DIA.. DIA BENAR..." Sasuke terlihat kaget dan keringat dingin pun mulai menyerang tubuhnya..

"He-eh.. Jangan percaya sama Shikamaru. Kau tahu kan dia itu hanya ingin kita kesana dengan berita ini ?" Ucap Naruto dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oh tidak, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan berita HOAX ini .. " Sambil memegang pundak Sasuke.

Memegang tangan Naruto lalu menjauhkan dari pundaknya, dan ia berkata, " Ini kenyataan, Naruto.. Kau terlalu egois kepada dia. Kau terlalu... Kau terlalu... TERLALU tak mempercayainya ! Coba pikirkan! Bumi mengalami pennyongsangan kutub! NASA juga sudah mengonfirmasinya! Dan berita itu sudah muncul di dalam berita! DAN KAU MASIH TIDAK MEMPERCAYAINYA !?"

"Memang tidak, akhir zaman... Itu rahasia tuhan, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya. Coba lihat! Nabi Muhammad saja tidak tau kapan terjadinya hari kehancuran itu.. INTINYA AKU PERCAYA KEPADA TUHAN! BUKAN MANUSIA BODOH YANG BERANI MENENTANG HUKUM ALAM.!" Sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rasa kesal.

Sasuke terdiam. Termenung dalam kehampaan. Dia mulai merenungkan. Apa yang telah ia katakan adalah salah.

(Tokyo, Jepang)  
"Hey nak. Tidak akan ada dan tidak akan pernah ada yang tau kapan terjadinya hari penghakiman kelak." Ucap ibu Shikamaru yang sedang mengiris sayur-sayuran.

"Tapi ibu..."  
"Sudah sudah, segera ambil nasi dan makan lah cepat." Sahut ibunya dengan tegas memerintah.

Hari yang senang, berubah menjadi suram. Masa depan sudah dianggap kelam. Bagaimana tidak, banyak warga disini yang sudah bunuh diri. Mereka mengatakan bahwa lebih baik bunuh diri, daripada harus mati dengan bencana besar tidak karuan.  
Malam di kota tokyo sudah berbeda dengan malam-malam lain. Mereka merenungkan diri, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

Muncul cahaya aneh berwarna hijau kebiru-biru an di atas langit jepang.

(Osaka) : Heyy.. Apa yang ada disana (Berteriak menunjuk langit) Para penduduk menjadi heboh  
(Tokyo) : Proses penghancuran akan dilaksanakan (Satu warga memimpin para penduduk tokyo untuk berdoa pada malam itu)

"Oh tidak, Ibu! Lihat diatas langit itu!"  
"Tenang anakku, itu hanya aurora. Kita melihatnya 1 tahun sekali pada bulan december " Ibu terlihat tenang

"Apa itu benar?" Shikamaru masih terheran menyikapinya.  
"Ya.. Lihat ini.. (Menunjukkan buku SMA ibunya tentang biologi) Lihat, aurora memang terjadi karena pelepasan energi matahari yang menuju bumi "  
"Apa itu berbahaya ibu?"  
"Tidak nak, tidak sama sekali. Banyak pakar dan ilmuwan yang justru berkeliling dunia hanya untuk memburu peristiwa ini

" Jelas ibu sudah menenangkan hati anaknya.

(Osaka, Jepang)

"Hey Sasuke. Lihat aurora itu. Indah sekali bukan?"

"(Sedikit BAPER) Ah iya. Tapi, apa ini aurora atau sebuah pertanda ? ..."

... To be continued

hoho... maaf minna *masang wajah tanpa dosa. Update nya lama padahal wordnya juga dikit.. saya akui chapter ini juga wordnya dikit.. maaf.. kaga ada waktu buat manjangin... seperti biasa.. saya terima saran, kritik yang membangun serta flame yang sopan...  
jumpa chapter depan... *kabur


End file.
